highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
A Kind of Magic (chanson)
, |Genre= |Format= ( , ) |Sortie= |Enregistré=1985-1986 |Durée=4:23 (album) 3:37 (CD bonus : A Kind of A Kind of Magic) 6:23 (extended) 3:18 (version Highlander) |Track=Queen_-_A_Kind_Of_Magic.ogg‎‎ |Titre précédent=One Vision |Titre suivant=One Year of Love |Album=A Kind of Magic }}A Kind of Magic est une chanson écrite par Roger Taylor pour le film Highlander dont Queen avait signé la bande originale. Paroles It's a kind of magic C'est une espèce de magie It's a kind of magic C'est une espèce de magie A kind of magic - no way Une espèce de magie - absolument pas One dream, one soul, one prize Une rêve, une âme, un prix One goal, one golden glance of what should be Un but, un aperçu doré de ce qui devrait être It's a kind of magic C'est une espèce de magie One shaft of light that shows the way Un rayon de lumière qui indique le chemin No mortal man can win this day Aucun mortel ne peut gagner en ce jour It's a kind of magic C'est une espèce de magie The bell that rings inside your mind Les cloches qui sonnent à l'intérieur de ton esprit Is challenging the doors of time Défient les portes du temps It's a kind of magic C'est une espèce de magie The waiting seems eternity L'attente semble éternelle The day will dawn of sanity Le jour de la santé d'esprit va poindre Ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh ooh Is this a kind of magic ? Ceci est-il une espèce de magie ? It's a kind of magic C'est une espèce de magie There can be only one Il ne peut y en avoir qu'une seule This rage that lasts a thousand years Cette fureur qui dure depuis mille ans Will soon be done Va bientôt finir This flame that burns inside of me Cette flamme qui brûle en moi I'm hearing secret harmonies J'entends des harmonies secrètes It's a kind of magic C'est une espèce de magie The bell that rings inside your mind Les cloches qui sonnent à l'intérieur de ton esprit Is challenging the doors of time Défient les portes du temps It's a kind of magic C'est une espèce de magie It's a kind of magic C'est une espèce de magie This rage that lasts a thousand years Cette fureur qui dure depuis mille ans Will soon be, will soon be, will soon be done Va bientôt, va bientôt, va bientôt finir This is (this is) a kind (a kind) of magic (yeah) C'est (c'est) une espèce (une espèce) de magie (ouais) There can be only one one one one Il ne peut y en avoir qu'une qu'une qu'une qu'une qu'une This rage that lasts a thousand years Cette fureur qui dure depuis mille ans Will soon be done - done Va bientôt finir - finir Magic - it's a kind of magic Magie - c'est une espèce de magie It's a kind of magic C'est une espèce de magie Magic magic magic (magic) Magique magique magique (magique) Ha ha ha haa - it's magic Ha ha ha haa - c'est magique Ha haa Ha haa Yeah yeah Ouais ouais Wooh Wooh It's a kind of magic C'est une espèce de magie Origine du titre La phrase a kind of magic est prononcée par Christophe Lambert dans le film (un tour de magie dans la version française). Cette phrase a tellement impressionné Taylor qu'il en a écrit une chansonA Kind Of Magic by Queen Songfacts, avec des paroles faisant souvent référence au film, comme there can be only one (il ne peut en rester qu'un) qu'on retrouvera également dans d'autres chansons de l'album ayant servi au film, comme Gimme the Prize (Kurgan's Theme). Composition du titre Roger Taylor a écrit la mélodie et les paroles de la version qui apparaît au générique de fin du film. Freddie Mercury a ensuite écrit une nouvelle ligne de basse, a ajouté quelques instruments et a modifié l'ordre de la chanson. Mercury et David Richards ont produit cette nouvelle version. La chanson est néanmoins restée attribuée à Taylor : sa version est celle du film et celle de Mercury est celle de l'album. Version alternative Il existe une version alternative de ce titre, aux accents plus rock, résultant d'un mélange de sons issus directement du film Highlander sorti en 1986. Fichier:A Kind of Magic - Queen - Alternative Version (Highlander).ogg Clip vidéo Le clip a été réalisé par Russell Mulcahy, réalisateur du film Highlander, et mêle personnages réels et dessins animés, dans lequel Mercury, magicien, transforme les trois autres membres de clochards à rockers. À noter que Brian May n'utilise pas sa fameuse dans le clip, mais une copie datant de 1984. center|550px Anecdotes Au début de la chanson de la version album et single, juste avant la section chantée, on entend la phrase of what should be à l'envers et plus tard vers la fin on entend Magic en écho à l'envers. Reprise Cette chanson a été reprise pour servir de générique à un dessin animé produit par et portant le même titre dans la version anglophone que la chanson de Queen. center|550px Classement Références